Son of the moon
by Star127
Summary: Based on the song "Hijo de la luna" First Fanfic hope you like leave a comment please and thankyou


"Come gather around fillies and let the great and powerful Trixie tell you the tell of the son of the moon" Trixie said to the small crowd that stood in front of her.

she lit up her horn and a puff of blue smoke appeared, took the shape of mare "The fool that doesn't understand the tell that has been told…..."  
**-**  
It was dark night out in the desert of Equestria a young gypsy mare stood alone consolidated the moon in till did this every night for a month with tears in her eyes she asked " when will the time come for me to marry a gypsy man"

The wind started to blow the young mare started to walk away when a light came down from the sky, the gypsy with fear in the eyes stood still. In front of her stood was luna with eyes glowing white.

"I have head your cries my child and I shall grant your wish, you shall marry a man gypsy" luna told the young mare, with hope and happy in her eyes she smile at luna.

"But in exchange I want your first-born child that you will have with him" Luna explained

She nods with a smile that spread cheek to cheek as she runs home that night. Luna watches as she leaves only to say " Thou sacrifices their child so not to be alone, thou is not going to gain love and happiness so easily". As she looks at the moon Lunas eyes reflecting the sadness of her heart

**-**  
"You see Luna always wanted to be a mother but she never found somepony she loved and over the years she became lone and lost her hope" Trixie said

"After the deal was set luna was unsure of what she had done" she explained "The young mare was named Crystal and she was now engaged to a gypsy mare like she wanted, after the marriage crystal became pregnant her husband cinnamon was happy. Luna watched over them until the foal would be born" Trixie said as the smoke mimics her words  
**-**  
It was a dark night and the moon was at its highest point in the sky. crystal waiting for Cinnamon to be with her in her time of need but he was out to excavating trip and wouldn't be back for another day.

"Congratulations it's a baby colt" the nurse said "umm…"

"Is something wrong nurse spiral heart?" crystal asked

"Well you see this is odd he has a horn and..well a pair of wings as well…... that's just impossible unless he's...an alicorn" she answered  
" …..miss heart" she stuttered "has anything like this happened before….."

"Yes it has in some rare occasion but it's only now to happen when the parents are a Pegasus and a unicorn I never seen it happen when both parents are earth pony that's why I am a maze" Nurse heart answered

"All be leaving now, all come and check on you tomorrow afternoon" Nurse hearth said leaving the tent

"Thank you all see you tomorrow" Crystal waved good-bye, falling to sleep with her new foal

A few hours later her husband walked inside the tent " Crystal I heard the news and came as fast as I could" he said in excitement

"Hi sweetheart I couldn't be happier, we had a baby colt" she said looking up at him.

The baby sleeping under a red blanket, as cinnamon walked over to his wife and remove the blanket over the foal. He froze at the site in front of him the foal was pure white, eyes silver but that's was not so surprising the clot had a horn but only that he had a pair of wings. Rage filled his eyes** '**_this isn't my son he doesn't compare to me at all she must have cheated on me I gave her my heart and she dose this to me_**'** he storms out the tent. Crystal was surprise at what her husband did and grew a worried look on her face. Cinnamon full of rage and mind blocked with emotion, his knife in hand he walked back to the tent.

"Cinnamon are you okay?" She asked

"Why" He side

"Why what?" crystal asked again

"Dont you lie! you cheat on me this foal isn't mine" he yelled in anger

"What! I never do that" Crystal yelled back

"I had enough of your lies, you dishonored me and now its time for you to go" He pulled the knife out, crystal backed away from the foal and walking closer to her husband.

"Come down Cinnamon you have it all wrong" she tried to explain

"You lie there's no explanation!" in rage he galloped a knife in his mouth he took her life

The cries of the foal filled his ears taking the baby wrapped in the red cloth, he galloped out to the desert far from where anypony would go. Making sure he wasn't followed he place foal on the ground and left. Seeing this act and hearing the cries of the foal and she went to his side, he smiled and looked up to her. With a smile Luna took him with her flying through the night sky.

"And the nights that are full moons is out it is said that he is in good mode and if he cries the moon will rock to cradle him to sleep" Trixie explained

"Trixie what are you doing?" Twilight asked

"Telling a story to the kids" she answer

"That's nice but its time to go to sleep, come on little ones" Twilight said

"awwww" Five little voices whined

"Can I ask something aunty Twilight?" A small filly with a purple mane tied in to ponytail and an orange coat asked

"Sure what is it Juliet" She asked the filly

"Is the story true?" Juliet asked

"Yea mom is mommy saying the trough" a purple fille with a light blue and purple mane asked

"Well Aurora let me ask, Trixie what was story about?" she asked her marefare

"It's about silver moon" Trixie answered

"Oh that's an old poniestail but all tell you this, luna was happy after that day and her son lives with her in the castle and maybe someday all let you meet him now time sleep" twilight told them

"Okay" the five filles answered and walked up stairs except for one she jumped in each step, her light blue coat and pink mane that jumped with her

"That's was nice of you Trixie telling then that story"

"Well the great and powerful Trixie can't leave an audience after they asked for more" she smirked

"Umm..well I'm going to bed night Trixie look after the kids" twilight said walking away

"Wait why do I have to look after them?" she asked walking after her

"That's what you get for showing off"Twilight said walking in to their room and facing Trixie  
"Good night Trixie have fun" smiling and closing the door.


End file.
